


Finding Her

by Red122



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red122/pseuds/Red122
Summary: He found her in a dark, grimy corner of the Valentine saloon. She was three whiskies to the wind and yet, somehow, entirely sober. Or at least, she thought she was.“Get the living fuck away from me, Arthur Morgan.”He gripped her arm hard, “That’s Arthur Callahan, Mrs. Callahan.”**Repost**
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Finding Her

He found her in a dark, grimy corner of the Valentine saloon. She was three whiskies to the wind and yet, somehow, entirely sober. Or at least, she thought she was.

“Get the living _fuck_ away from me, Arthur Morgan.”

He gripped her arm hard, “That’s Arthur _Callahan_ , Mrs. Callahan.”

“Oh,” she sneered, “Do you honestly think any of these hick farmers have any goddamn idea who Arthur _Morgan_ is, Mr. Callahan?”

“It don’t matter,” He whispered, “Arthur _Morgan_ ain’t making an appearance around here thanks to your big mouth.”

“Seemed like you liked my big mouth a few weeks ago, Cowpoke” In truth, she hated Micah as much as the next person, but she knew Arthur hated being called that and, well, she enjoyed making him uncomfortable.

“Actually,” he said and pushed her further into the dark corner, ignoring the distant chattering of the drunken saloon crowd, “I prefer it when that mouth is tight around my cock, honey.” He palmed her womanhood through her dress. “Though I wouldn’t mind another kind of _tight_ , Darlin’.”

“Get your goddamned hands off of me, or I’ll scream.”

Arthur chuckled, “Honey, you’ve killed twice the men I have. You’ll get the gallows if you make so much as a sound.” He ran his fingers over her arm and idly fiddled with the strap of her dress, “Although, I do plan on getting’ you to make more than a _squeak_ tonight honey.”

“ You ain’t man enough to make me squeak, Morgan” She glowered and he leaned in closer to her, lips brushing her own.

“Wanna bet?” And with that, he scooped her into his arms and shouted to the bartender, “Wife’s had one too many. Gonna take ‘er home.”

“You son of a bitch!” She hissed, and the bartender lazily waved his approval to Arthur as he dragged his _wife_ out of the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You know,” Arthur murmured as he ran his hands over her ribs, applying salve to a few bruises she had earned upon struggling and falling off of his horse on the way home, “Ya’ll should watch who you call a hick. You’re not in New York anymore, Darlin’”.

“Oh yeah,” she murmured, bound to the bed to prevent another runaway and nearly falling asleep, “Like you said, I’ve killed nearly twice the men you have. I’d like to see one of those fools try to pull a gun on me”

“And what if it wasn’t a gun, honey?” Arthur pushed her shirt up to reveal her pale breast.

She gasped and pulled at her bonds, “Arthur!”

He reached up and held her breast, toying with her nipple between his fingers. He dipped down and took her breast into his mouth, sucking on her nipple as his hand reached into her trousers and massaged her clitoris. She couldn’t help but moan.

“Arthur…” She wanted to protest, but couldn’t gather it within her to tell him to stop.

“What if he held ya down and touched your cunt the way I am, made you _soaking_ wet like I do?”

She groaned and panted, “I wouldn’t.. let it… happen.”

“Then fight me off,” he whispered huskily and cut her shirt off with his blade. He pulled himself to his knees and started cutting her pants off, smirking as he watched it fall away. He pressed his cock against her. “Then stop me from doing this to you.” He pushed himself back on top of her and caressed her breasts, biting her nipples and kneading her breasts as she halfheartedly panted threats.

Arthur curled his hand around her throat, gently squeezing her, “You can’t. Can you? Can’t stop me. Can’t stop _this”_

She panicked, feeling his head dipping into her folds.

“Arthur!” She screamed, her eyes begging for mercy. He had none.  
“Too late now, Honey” He said and plunged into her, gripping her breast and throat hard as he began to ravage her.

He pushed into her hard, enjoying how her muscles squeezed him. He was entranced by the rise and fall of her beautiful breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth again, sucking until bruises blossomed on her breasts.

He looked into her face. _Fuck me_ , it begged. She was too prideful to tell him how badly she needed it, but he had felt her heat and her desire when he palmed her in the saloon. He had heard her moaning his name when she passed out on the way home, before she had moaned particularly loudly and fallen off the horse.

“God,” she moaned, “I hate you. I hate you.”

He bucked his hips harder into her, throwing her higher on the bed with the force of him pushing into her. She screamed and breathed hard, “I fucking need you, I fucking need you so bad, Arthur. Harder, please, don’t stop!”

He smirked as she began squeaking, making soft little sounds of absolute ecstasy. He knew she’d unravel fast, lose herself to her most carnal desires as soon as he started thrusting. He felt her take her pleasure twice, squeezing around his dick and yelling his name to the empty house. He was almost there.

“Tell me what you need,” He moaned and licked a wide stripe over her breasts, “Tell me now, goddamnit”

“I need your cock,” she shouted, voice high and trembling with ecstasy, “I need your cock and your cum, Arthur. Please, please, please!”

“ Please _what_ , Honey?”

“Please cum in me, Arthur! On me! Just take me, you son of a bitch!”

With a loud and guttural moan he came inside of her, filling her with ropes of his spend. He spent a long time resting on her breasts, remaining inside of her and savoring the feeling of her exhausted walls around his dick. They fell asleep like that, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies as they descended into unconsciousness.

He woke up sometime later and looked at her. She was beautiful. She was beautiful and stubborn, exciting and exhausting. A goddamn wonder in a land like this. Arthur always knew that he loved her, but moments like this meant the most to him. Moments of absolute silence, in which he is reminded exactly how easy it is to fall in love with her all over again. He gently caressed her breasts and looked down at where he entered her, savoring the sight of himself inside of her.

It was dawn, and he had jobs to do today. Better to start early. He pulled himself out of her, watching his cum drip down her thighs. He pushed some back inside of her gently, and left the rest. He loved the sight of her dripping with his spend. He rubbed a little more of his spend on his thumb and ran it over her lips. He kissed her forehead before untying her, leaving his volcanic pistol by the bed, and going out for the day.

He couldn’t wait to find her again, tonight.


End file.
